The Discovery of True Love
by Cyrix
Summary: Read to see what it is about!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door nor does lovebird3000. We only own this role play story.**

**A/N: **This story was based on a role play me and lovebird3000 did. Hope you guys enjoy it! And yes I will update the rest of my stories soon also! "Summer Fun" is almost done!

**The Discovery of True Love**

**By Cyrix and lovebird3000**

**Chapter One**

**The Orphanage**

**It was night time past midnight. Only the lamps on the streets lit up the town as all the house's lights were turned off. Well… except one house where a big wild party was going on. Suddenly, the door opens up and out steps a girl wearing a black skirt with a green tank top.**

**"Okay Amy! I got to go now before my parents kill me again!" she tells her friend who was at the door. **

**"Awww! Come on Kuki! Stay for another hour please?" Amy begs her as Kuki goes down the steps. **

**"Sorry Amy! I really got to get home! You don't want me to get grounded again don't you?" Kuki tells her friend.**

**"Yeah… Your right… Well… I will see you tomorrow then Kuki!" Amy said to Kuki as she waves goodbye to Kuki.**

**"Yeah, see ya Amy!" Kuki said to her and waves goodbye. Amy closes the door as Kuki walks down the sidewalk. She looks at her watch, it was 2 AM already.**

**"Crap, it is already 2 AM! I am sooo dead!" Kuki said out loud and starts to run home. She stopped when she heard a sound in the bushes. She starts walking slowly while looking around her. The wind blows making the bushes move. Kuki walks over to the bushes slowly and looks at it. Suddenly a cat jumps out of the bushes scaring the heck out of her.**

**"Ahhh!!! Oh… it's just a cat…" she said as the cat runs away. She starts walking when a dog jumps out of nowhere scaring her again!**

**"AHHH!!! Oh… it's just a dog…" she said as the dog starts to chase the cat. She continues walking when she heard the cat shriek causing her to scream again. **

**She starts to run really fast hoping her home is very close. While she was running toward her home, a dog got in front of her growling at her. She backs away when she heard another dog growling behind her. She turns around and sees the same dog that chased the cat except this time the dog has blood stains on his mouth. **

"**Oh eww… that is disgusting" Kuki said when she saw the dog's mouth.**

**Realizing that the blood stains was from the cat, Kuki sprinted off screaming for help. That wasn't a very good idea because the dogs chased after her ready to tear her limb by limb. **

**The dogs chase her to a dead end. The moon shines over a hill at her as a figure stares down at her.**

"**Uhh… nice doggy… good doggy…" she said while backing into the wall. The dogs advance on her as she feels the wall behind her.**

"**Aww… crap…" Kuki said when she realizes she was trapped. The figure jumps down from the hill running toward her.**

**The dogs jumped at her with their huge teeth as she screamed "AHHHHH!! HELP!!!"**

**As the dogs got closer to her, she closed her eyes and prayed to God.**

"**Oh please God, if I am alive, I promise I will never party this late ever again!" she screams out. Suddenly she heard the dogs' whimpers and she opens her eyes and sees a huge wolf standing in front of her. The wolf growls at the two dogs making them run away squealing. Then the wolf turns around and looks at her.**

**Kuki could only watch with terrifying eyes as the wolf walks toward her. The wolf walks over to her and smells her hand. Then to her surprise, the wolf licks her hand. **

"**Ah!! Don't eat- Huh?" she said and stares confused at what the wolf is doing. The wolf stops and looks right at her face. The wolf turns around as Kuki said "Wait, you're not going to eat me?" The wolf howls into the sky and pulls Kuki sleeves.**

"**What is it boy?" Kuki asks the wolf. The wolf pulls sleeves again.**

"**You want me to follow you?" she asks the wolf as the wolf runs off. She follows the wolf to a big old building. She looks at the building that looks like it was abandoned. **

"**Woof!" the wolf barks at her.**

"**You want me to go inside?" Kuki asks him.**

"**Woof!" the wolf barks at her.**

"**I am guessing… that's a yes" she said and goes inside. She walks in while checking around her. The building was really old and looks like it hadn't been used in like years. She walks into a dark room and looks for the light switch.**

"**Wolf is that you?" a little voice said in the dark.**

"**Wolf?" another little voice said in the dark.**

"**Is Wolf back with food?" a third little voice said in the dark.**

"**Food??" Kuki said as she turns around and stares right into four pairs of eyes looking at her. She turns around and tries to flee when the wolf comes into the room and closes the door making it full darkness.**

"**Eep!" Kuki said in the darkness.**

**A/N: **Okay… so Kuki is going to be eaten alive anyways? Wow, nice beginning huh? Review!


End file.
